


Have Sex or Die.

by HugeSpnFan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 09, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeSpnFan/pseuds/HugeSpnFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets cursed and if he doesn't have sex soon, he will die. Takes place between 9.10 and 9.11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Sex or Die.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I know super cliché but I personally love, (I don't know what you call it) this type of fic. So I thought it would be fun to take a break from my long fic and write this. I would love feedback. All miss spellings ect. are my fault. I don't doubt they exist. I am terrible at spelling.

"Sam!!!" Dean cried out as Bridget Bishop, a witch from the Salem trials was about to stab Sam with his own knife.

~

Sam and Dean had been in the MOL bunker when Castiel had shown up.

"Guys I think I found something for you guys." Cas exclaimed as he entered the room.

He looked proud of himself for finding a potential job for them. He had on his new... coat. Dean doesn't care for it but doesn't want to hurt Cas' feelings. Dean realizes that never stopped him before but he was kind to those who deserve it, with the exeption of Sam. Dean was always harder on Sam. Brotherly love. As much as Dean laughed at Cas for wearing the same thing all the time, he missed it. The tie brought things together and made his eyes brighter. Dean wonders why he cared about that for a moment and continues his train of thought. The coat was longer making him seem taller, not to mention the color was better.

"And by found something, you mean a case?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes people have been dieing with large amounts of oxitocin in their blood."

"It could be nothing." Dean replies in a are-you-serious tone.

"Or it could be something and people are dieing. I have caused to much pain to sit back and watch it. I want to help people but I fail and make things worse. If you and Sam are there to tell me what to do, I believe I could be of use."

"Dean, how could you argue with that." Sam joins.

~

They get in the Impala, and drive to Indiana. Cas wanted to take his "pimp car" as Crowley called it, but Dean said only if they absolutely had to would he be caught in it. Upon arrival, they are being approched by police.

"CDC has declared a quarentine. No one' allowed in or out."

"Thanks we know what a quarentine is." Dean replies snarkly.

Sam and Cas both give him their own versions of "the bitch face." Sam's says more, "Are you fucking kidding me? Dean, you are such an ass." Castiel's is a "Dean! There is no need to be rude. This man is only trying to do his job, just as we are." 

"We have come to check on the situation." Dean states, holding up a CDC id he was fishing for. 

~ 

When they get back to the hotel, Sam and Dean try to come up with a list of possibilitys. They have WAY too many ideas. So they decide to break into the coroners office. Cas states he doesn't like the idea of breaking and entering. If they get caught the cops will arrest them, find out they lied and it will draw attention from Abbadon and the angels. 

It turns out Cas was right to be worried but for the wrong resons. They weren't the only ones breaking into the autopsy room. After they walk in on a witch trying to distroy the evidence, she attacks them. She knew the Wichesters were in town and they had a reputation. She was very chatty as she was kicksing the crap out of Dean. She spoke in a foreign language for a while and she laughs when she is done. Castiel then got back up after being slammed into a wall, with the wind knocked out of him, and hit her across the head with a doctors office looking, stool. 

"Why the hell couldn't you just smite her ass?"

"She warded this town. She's had lot of practice."

"What was she saying while she had Dean pinned?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

"I wasn't aware, she said anything." Castiel responded, tilting his head to the right, squinting, indicating he was confused.

"Yeah well, if it was supposed to kill me she failed."

They make it back to the hotel before Dean starts freaking out. He was sweating and shaking, being irritable and (he knew but no else needed to) he was definatly horny.

"Dude! What the Hell is wrong with you?!!" Sam yells when he's had enough.

"I don't know!! I don't feel good."

"Like you're going to puke or drop dead?"

"Thank you for your shitty attitude Sam."

"Dean, I'm serious!"

"Like, a whole bunch of shit is wrong."

Sam asked Cas if he had any ideas. They all knew the answer to their questons, well some of them. 

"I have a theory." Castiel announce after a long while. "But if I am right, we must act fast."

"What's you're theory?" Dean asks worried he'll have to down more of that nasty oily shit Ruby shoved down his throat.

"I believe it's a sex enducing spell. It increases your libido to an extreamly painful amount. If that's the case, you must work it out of your system within an hour or..."

"Or he dies." Sam finishes.

"So what I go to some prostitute and wala spell's gone?"

"I believe so yes. That is if you are experianceing the appropriate symptoms."

Dean stares at his feet using his coat to hide the errection beneath his jeans. 

"Alright so Dean, go do what ever it is you do, and we'll be here." Sam saves him from further embaressment.

"That's not gonna work." Dean replies softly, so soft it's almost a wisper. "I uhh... I am haveing a hard time controlling myself now, let alone once I'm started. I'm not hurting some girl because I got cursed."

Dean continues to stare at his feet and wishes someone would answer or at least look away from him so he doesn't feel so weird.

"Well, what then Dean?"

"You can't hurt me." Cas replies.

Sam and Dean both ask what at the same time.

"You can't hurt me and it's my fault we're here. You are my friend. I don't... I won't..... I can't let you die." 

Castiel knows this makes both Winchesters slightly uncomfortable.

"Dean?" Sam asks in a please-say-yes-Dean way.

Dean shifts around on the edge of his bed, debating.

"This is a shitty way to die and I won't go out like this." Dean states but not exited about it.

"Is that a yes?" Cas asks because he doesn't think he can picture anything worse then assuming it is when in fact, it wasn't.

"Yeah." Dean responds quietly.

"Ok, I'll leave you two to it. I'll be... somewhere. Just, text me when you aren't cursed."

Once Sam leaves, Dean can't control himself. He kisses Cas so hard he would be bruising already if he were human. Dean brutally attacks Castiel's lips but Cas loves it. He loves how Dean tastes. Their tongues fighting for dominance, but Cas lets Dean win this this battle. 

He wants to enjoy this. Even though Dean is cursed, he can't help but worry this is the only chance he'll get to do this with Dean. April was nice and the sex felt good but this is who he really wants. He wants to see Dean exactly the way he is. Well, not exactly. The curse is really bringing him down. 

"Cas, you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" Castiel responds way to quick. Dean is too distracted to notice.

"Clothes. Off."

Castiel does as he is told. The angel slides his dress shoes off and leaves them by the door. He takes his new coat off and folds it up. He places it on the chair in front of the desk. He folds up the suit jacket and undershirt. He doesn't have a tie to remove. He couldn't find one at the store he got everything else. Dean looks over the man's bare chest. He wonders if Cas shaves it, maybe it's an angelic thing. Castiel slips out of his pants and folds them as well, leaving him in plain white boxers.

Dean starts on his own clothing as well. Leaving his boots by the bed with his socks in them. He removes his overshirt and tee shirt, causing Cas to swallow hard. The sound did things to Dean. He felt a smile spread across his face. By the time he is out of his own boxers Cas is having a hard time breathing, not that he needs to.

"Lie down."

Cas lies on the bed facing Dean, taking in the beauty of the man before him, his aching cock leaking. Cas hasn't had sex with anyone but April, so he only knows some of the basics but this is a whole new experiance.

Dean joins the angel on the bed, claiming his mouth again. He pusses Cas into the bed, trying to get the best angle to kiss him from.

Dean begins kissing every inch of Castiel's heated body, avoiding the part he wants Dean's lips on most. When Dean kisses the skin right above Cas' cock, the angel makes the most unholy noise Dean has ever heard.

When Dean finally takes Castiel's flaming dick in his mouth, he bucks up into the most warmth. 

"Dean-"

"You like that?" 

"Mmmm"

Dean began fiercly sucking. Lapping at the slit, licking just below the head all the things he likes but after a while he can't take it. 

"I can't handle tryong to play nice any more Cas. Roll over. On your hands and knees." Dean commands.

Castiel does as he is told instanly. He wants it so bad. He wants Dean to be alright. He keeps forgetting about the time limit. 

Dean grabs a tube of KY from his duffle bag and squirsts some onto his fingers. He pulls the panting angel to him. He slowly pushes one finger into Castiel and trys to work him open but he doesn't have the patience, not anymore. He slicks his cock up and lines himself up. 

"I'm sorry. This is going to hurt. Angel or not it won't be comfortable."

"I understand."

Dean slides in and hears Cas gasp at the sudden movent. He moves sooner then he should but he can't help himself anymore. He moves at a punishing rate and Castiel groans at each and every one.

Dean starts thrusting even faster and squeezes Cas' hips hard as he cums. The warmth and stickiness has Cas cumming seconds later.

After they both recover a little bit, Dean removes himself from Cas slowly so he doesn't hurt him further. He lies beside Castiel and they both lay there in silence for a while.

"Can I tell you something?" Dean asks after clearing his throat.

"Of course, Dean."

"I have wanted to do that for at least 4 years." Dean huffs a laugh at himself.

"Me too."

"I wish I could made you enjoy it too."

"Dean, I did enjoy it. It was most definatly better then sex with April."

Dean smiles and curls up at Cas' side. He will never admit it but he is a cuddler. 

"Shouldn't we tell Sam you're cured?"

"Nahh. Then he'll want to come back and right now I just want to lie here. He'll know when I don't drop dead."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw great fanfic writing music includes S.E.X by Nickelback. It was on my playlist as I was writing this. It really helped move things along.


End file.
